


On top of the lap

by ShionsTear



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Living Together, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: "Hey did you know, a laptop is called laptop because you put it on top of your lap!”“What.”“What.”





	On top of the lap

 

“Phew, looks windy outside… I better take my muffler…” Kento said, grabbing the black and white checked muffler that was hanging from the coat rack next to the entrance door. It was the first present he had gotten from his partner after complaining about the cold and windy weather. At first, his partner wanted to give him a cosy knit hat, but Kento complained that it’d ruffle up his hair style so he’d rather not wear one. Later, he also got fitting gloves as another present.

“The wind will definitely ruin my bangs…” he sighed as he rearranged them in front of the big corridor mirror. At the same time, he heard steps from behind getting closer. He turned around as he started buttoning up his coat and smiled at his partner who was standing with his arms crossed.

“Oi.” Goushi said.

“Yes?” he answered, getting one step closer.

“Didn’t you forget something?”

“Did I?” Kento seemed confused. “Hmm…” he started thinking and got an idea. “Ah, I know.”

“Honestly, how can you---“ but before Goushi could say anything more, Kento’s lips met his.

“I forgot the goodbye kiss.” Kento winked.

“…”

“Goushi?”

“Th-that’s not wh-what I meant, you dumbass!” his face turned beet red while he stretched out his hand.

“Oh, my keys.” he grabbed them and put them away in his bag. “Thanks.”

“S-seriously…”

“Haha, anyways, I gotta head to work. I’ve got a meeting with Tsubasa-chan regarding my role in a new drama.” he quickly put on his boots and opened the door. “Enjoy your free day, until later, ciao.”

“T-take care…”

“We’re like newlyweds.” Kento chuckled and closed the door behind of him. Before he started walking, he could hear Goushi telling him to shut up through the door.

Though Goushi would never admit it, they really were somewhat like newlyweds, living together for the first time and all. The time they shared an apartment as THRIVE didn’t count, it just really didn’t feel the same sharing an apartment with friends and sharing one with one’s significant other; even if you’ve spent the majority of your life with that other person already anyway.

At first they felt bad for leaving Yuuta on his own, but he was happy for his friends and supported them in every way. He then moved together with the members of KiLLER KiNG, though he ended up visiting Kento and Goushi several times each week. His visits became so frequent that the guest room they had in their apartment slowly became Yuuta’s second bedroom.

“Hah…” Goushi sighed deeply after Kento left and walked back to living room. Their apartment had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a comparatively big living room with adjacent kitchen. He poured the remaining coffee he had made for breakfast into his mug and sat down on the couch.

Even though it was his day off, both Kento and he himself knew he wouldn’t spend it relaxing. After a few sips of coffee, he opened the laptop that was on the table and started working on the song he had composed the other day. He wanted to have it completed for THRIVE’s next concert, as a surprise for the fans.

Without even realizing it, the day had passed and Goushi was still working on his song. It was then that the door to their apartment opened and Goushi heard Kento’s voice.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back.” he answered, not moving from his spot. A moment later, Kento stepped into the living room, crossed his arms and sighed.

“Goushi, don’t tell you’ve been in front of that all day.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” he talked back. “I went to the bathroom a few times.”

“Hah…” he sighed but smiled nonetheless. He knew Goushi well enough to just accept that side of him. He walked towards him, sat down on the couch next to him and put his arms around him, resting with his chin on Goushi’s shoulder. “I’m tired.”

Instead of answering, Goushi just turned his head around and kissed Kento on his forehead.

“I’m hungry too.”

“It’s almost time for dinner, yeah.”

“Should I make us something?”

“I’d rather die.” he said, still not moving one bit, the laptop on his lap and Kento clinging onto him.

“Take-out?”

“Sure.”

“Same as usual?” Kento let go of him and was met with a nod. He stood up, walked back to the entrance and grabbed his phone from his bag. “Oh right, is it okay if Yuuta eats dinner with us? I ran into him today and---“

“You’ve already invited him anyways, didn’t you?”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?”

“How long do you think I've known you already?”

“Alright, I’ll call then.” he said and dialled the number on his phone.

At the same time, Goushi finally put away his laptop and stretched his arms. But just as he was about to stand up from the couch, Kento had already sat back down on the couch and lied down using Goushi’s lap as a pillow.

“What are you even---“

“Let me stay like this for a while.”

“But…”

“Please?” he was lying on his back, looking up to Goushi.

“Hah…”

“Thanks. Do I get a kiss too?”

“No.” he answered sharply and made Kento laugh. After that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep on top of Goushi’s lap.

As to not wake up Kento from his nap, Goushi tried his best not to move around as best as he could. He wanted to work some more on the song, but he couldn’t use the laptop at the moment so he just resigned and waited.

Some minutes later, the doorbell rang. Still not wanting to wake up Kento, Goushi grabbed his phone and texted Yuuta to ask him if he had just rang the bell and told him to enter if it was him. Seconds later, he heard the door being opened and someone entering.

“Gochin, what’s with that weird message you just sen---“ Yuuta wanted to say but stopped mid-sentence when he entered the living room. Goushi was signalizing him to be silent and then he discovered a peacefully sleeping Kento. “Kenken is sleeping?” he whispered.

Goushi nodded.

“Heh, how unusual for him to just fall alseep like that. Must be because he feels safe with you around, hehe.” Yuuta laughed as quietly as he could. His comment made Goushi blush a bit, though he tried to hide it. Yuuta tiptoed closer to the couch, grabbed his phone and pointed it at Kento’s sleeping face.

“Ehehe, sleeping beauty Kenken. Click.” he took a picture. “I’ll send you the picture later, Gochin.”

“…th-thanks.” he thanked him reluctantly but was happy nonetheless. Goushi had a password secured folder on his phone filled with pictures of Kento, though there’s no way he’d ever tell him.

The two of them continued talking – while whispering as to not wake up Kento – for a while until the doorbell rang once again.

“Dinner!” Yuuta jumped up from the armchair and walked to the door.

“Wait, Ashuu.”

“No worries Gochin, it’s my treat hehe.” he winked in response.

“…hmm?” Kento slowly opened his eyes.

“Did I wake you up?” Goushi asked.

“Actually no, I was awake for a bit already.”

“Wh-what!?”

“I just wanted to enjoy holding your hand longer.” he chuckled and only then Goushi realized that he had been holding Kento’s hand all the time.

“I-it’s n-not like I…”

“Yes?”

“I…” he didn’t know what to answer. Kento chuckled once more, lifted his arm to put it around Goushi’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Thanks for the appetizer.” he said as he quickly licked over his lips. Goushi blushed heavily and didn’t know how to react, but luckily Yuuta came jumping back already.

“Gochin, Gochin, look, the deliveryman gave me…” when he got back to the living room, he saw Kento being awake and sitting up next to Goushi. “Oh, Kenken is awake too! Perfect timing! Look, I got some fortune cookies!” he smiled brightly.

“Heeh, that’s nice, isn’t it, Goushi?”

“…”

“Gochin, are you okay? Your face is so red!”

“No worries Yuuta. Shall we eat then?”

“Okay!” he said and put the food boxes on the table. “I’ll get us something to drink!” he disappeared into the kitchen and quickly came back with everyone’s favourite drink and three glasses. He put everything on the table and sat down as well.

“Thanks for the food.” Kento said and started eating.

“Let’s eat!!” Yuuta exclaimed happily.

Only Goushi was still dumbfounded by Kento’s move from before.

“Hey did you know…” Yuuta started talking and caught the attention of both. “A laptop is called laptop because you put it on top of your lap!”

“What.”

“What.”

“I only just realized that the other day!!” he seemed very serious, but that only resulted in Kento and Goushi starting laughing out loud.

“Ehhhhh, you both knew!?”

“How did you not know that, Yuuta?” Kento asked, still laughing.

“I don’t know, I just thought of the word laptop as one word!”

“And why did you think of it just now anyway?”

“Because Kenken was lying on Gochin’s lap…”

“So I’m a laptop too?” Kento said and made Goushi choke on his food due to laughter. Kento and Yuuta joined him and they continued laughing for a while. That was how most of their evenings turned out in the end. While eating, talking and laughing, Goushi’s laptop was playing some music in the background.

Or rather than a laptop, at that time, maybe it was a tabletoptop?

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Tag yourself, I'm Yuuta.
> 
> I got the idea for this when friends and I were talking about Kento and Goushi. And while thinking of prompts, I realized the meaning behind the word "laptop". Yes, really.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short fic, I actually really liked writing them, I should write them more from now on.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading, feel free to leave a comment if you liked it! OvO


End file.
